


College Try

by xaphrin



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Because I am an adult woman and I am allowed to enjoy the things I want to, College AU, F/M, Rivals to Frenemies to Lovers, also there's some porn in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphrin/pseuds/xaphrin
Summary: Damian Wayne and Raven Roth spent the better part of their college career being  both rivals and frenemies. But when Raven wins a date with Damian at his fraternity's charity auction, they both start to realize that there's more to their relationship than just trying to beat each other.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

The heat was oppressive in the modified common area of the frat house, and the smell of cheap beer and cheaper perfume rising up to meet Raven’s senses. She rubbed her forehead, trying to ward off an oncoming headache. Honestly, the last thing she needed right now was to be  _ here _ . She had an American Lit paper that was due tomorrow, and she hadn’t even finished the reading yet. Damian was going to hold it over her head if she didn’t turn a paper in on time, she just  _ knew _ it. But, Donna had  _ assured _ her that it was  _ imperative _ that Raven was here tonight, so…  _ here _ she was. 

She wrapped her hands around her red cup and stuck as close to Donna as she could  _ possibly _ get. Why in the world were there  _ so many _ people? Her eyes flicked through the press of students around her, surprised at how many freshmen girls had managed to weasel their way into this event. She was pretty sure that this had been an invitation-only event. Actually… she looked around, her eyebrows knitting together, the crowd was  _ mostly _ girls. 

“Oh, I stopped by the bank for you.” Donna reached into her bra and handed Raven a thin stack of cash. “You can thank me later.”

Raven took the money, her heart dropping into her stomach. What in the world did she need  _ cash _ for? There had to be at least a thousand dollars here. She looked back up into Donna’s face. “I’m sorry… what is this for?” 

Donna grinned and crossed her arms under her chest, her hair falling into her eyes. She looked suspiciously mischievous. “Let’s just say I’ve got a bet riding on tonight, so I’m taking a chance on you. Don’t let me down, girl.” 

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but the lights dimmed and there was the  _ hiss _ of a fog machine. Over the speakers, there was the hum of an old  _ Nelly _ song. She blinked and turned to the raised platform near the edge of the room, heat curling up her neck. Her stomach twisted as she realized  _ what _ tonight was. 

“ _ It’s so hot in… _ ”

Oh, god.  _ No _ . 

Behind her, Donna was cackling at Raven’s expression. She was frozen to the floor as Raven watched as the  _ whole damn frat house _ , dressed in nothing more than black boxer briefs and a number painted onto their chest, was paraded through the crowd of screaming girls. Some girls were already putting dollar bills into the waistbands of their favorite boy. Her blush darkened and she buried her face into her hands as Connor winked at her when he passed. 

“Hey! Hope you have enough to win me tonight, Rae! I have the  _ best _ idea for a date.” 

Raven whipped around to look at Donna, who was just grinning at her. “Is this-”

“ _ Oh yeah. _ ” Donna nodded, her smile so wide it filled her face. “It’s the charity auction.” 

Raven fumed, crossing her arms over her chest. “You can’t think that I would  _ actually _ put money on-”

“ _ Raven? _ ” 

Her back stiffened and she turned to see Damian standing behind her, looking utterly confused at the sight of her. His eyes flicked over her face and she  _ thought _ she saw a blush stain his cheeks, but…  _ no _ . It had to be a trick of the light.  _ Damian Wayne _ did  _ not _ blush. He’d  _ never _ stoop to that level, and definitely not in front of other people. 

He rocked back on his heels and regarded her carefully, his lips tugging down in a frown. “I thought this was  _ below you? _ ” 

Raven opened her mouth and tried to say  _ something _ , but she felt like her brain had taken a permanent vacation. He watched her, and Raven felt herself struggling to focus on what he was saying to her. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen him in this state of undress, but it was the first time he was close enough to  _ touch _ . Even through the thick scent of cheap booze and sweat, she could still smell his musk, and it made her whole body short circuit. She fought to say  _ anything _ to him, but the only thing that stuttered from between her lips was: “Did you finish the American Lit homework?”

“Of course.” Damian lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, making the number on his skin wrinkle. “Last week, when it was assigned.” He clicked his tongue. “Why? Are you behind?”

“ _ No _ .” Her lips twitched, fighting the strong urge to argue with him. “Just making sure  _ you’re _ on top of things.”

“Just keep an eye out for yourself.” He smirked and leaned over her. The scent of him filled her, and Raven realized his muscles were slicked up with baby oil, and she had never wanted to touch anything like she wanted to touch  _ him _ . What would it feel like to slide her fingers over his slick, olive skin, press her lips against his pulse and-

_ Stop _ . She needed to  _ stop _ . 

Her stomach clenched and she tilted her face up to meet his own, glaring at him. “I can keep an eye out for myself.  _ Thanks. _ ”

Damian looked as though he was going to make a snide remark, but someone called his name behind him, and he just waved her off, as if a spell was broken. “Whatever. Just make sure you don’t spend your money on me. I don’t think I could deal with the shame.” He sneered. “Connor is cheap enough for you though.” 

With a wave of his hand, he turned and moved back through the crowd, pausing just a moment to look back at her. For a second, it seemed as though he wanted to say something else to her, but whatever it was died on his tongue. Instead, he gave her a dark, intense stare, and disappeared into the press of girls around them. Raven stood there and watched him, her eyes sliding down the toned lines of his back before ending on his high and tight ass. She had to keep herself from practically  _ purring _ . 

How could something so  _ beautiful _ be such an absolute  _ asshole? _

With a curse, her hand clutched the stack of cash and she looked back at Donna. “I am going to win him just to spite his sorry ass.” 

Donna lifted an eyebrow, but she grinned, as if formulating a plan in her head. “ _ Okay _ .” Her hands tightened into fists by her side. “I’ll go eliminate some of the competition, girl.”

Raven watched as Damian climbed the platform at the far end of the common room. He was going to be  _ sorely _ disappointed by who won him, and she was going to hold it over his head  _ forever _ . 


	2. Chapter 2

Raven  _ had _ to hear the slamming of his heart. There was no way she  _ didn’t _ hear it, even over the grating, ear-splitting sound of Nelly’s  _ Hot in Herre _ . 

Damian had thought he was safe from her. Raven had never been to any of the charity auctions before, and he had purposely tried to keep her away. It was one thing to have a bunch of strange, unknown freshman oggle him in his underwear, but it was something different to have  _ Raven _ do it. He  _ liked _ Raven, more than he liked  _ anyone _ really, but he had no idea how to tell her. It was easier to keep her at a distance, easier to pretend that they were just friendly rivals, teasing and goading each other. At least that way he knew his heart would stay intact. 

With a frustrated sigh, he looked out into the crowd and saw her standing there, glaring at him and him alone. Donna was missing, and out of his peripheral vision, he saw her shaking down some freshmen girls who had tucked a few precursory dollars into the waistband of his underwear when he walked by.

Raven’s nostrils flared, and he saw her mouth:  _ you’re mine _ . 

Well,  _ fuck _ if that wasn’t the hotest thing he’d ever seen. Damian discreetly dug his nails into his thigh, or he was pretty sure blood was going to flow to places it shouldn’t have. A mixture of excitement and something like panic twisted his stomach, but he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from showing any emotion. Instead he lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. 

_ You can’t afford me. _

Her face burned red and he watched her puff out her cheeks, her hand tightening around a wad of cash. Damian swallowed that knot of panic again, hoping he looked unaffected in the thin light of the room. Glancing at the bills in her hand, he realized that she  _ might _ be able to afford him. Well,  _ fuck _ . What in the world was he going to do if she  _ actually _ won a date with him? With other girls it was easy - take them out to dinner, give them a kiss on the cheek, and  _ run as far away as possible _ . Never give his phone number, never return affections. 

But, Raven… was  _ different _ . He  _ liked _ her, and he wanted to go out on a real date with her.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that the rest of his frat house was starting to go up for sale, girls hollering and screaming as Jaime paced across the stage, looking  _ extremely _ uncomfortable. This was his first auction, he’d managed to weasel out of the obligation for the last two years, but Jaime couldn’t avoid it this time. He sold for five hundred dollars, and looked like he was going to die of embarrassment. 

Gar sold for four hundred and practically preened at his number, which was up from last year. Wally for six hundred. Garth for five hundred. Three of the new guys went for a few hundred each, and it felt like the night just crawled on. Girls kept flinging money at them, trying to win dates with boys they would never get otherwise. 

And then there was Connor. Damian watched as Connor’s number climbed, and he looked out at Raven to see her standing there, arms crossed over her chest,  _ silent _ . Not  _ once _ did she bid on Connor, which only left  _ him. _ No.  _ Nonononono…  _ He swallowed and stepped up to the middle of the stage, his eyes never tearing away from Raven. The MC was hyping Damian up, talking about what you would get if you won a date from him. 

“A 4.0 GPA,  _ buns of steel _ , ladies. And-”

“ _ A thousand dollars. _ ” 

Damian watched as Raven pushed through the crowd, holding her wad of cash up above her head. She elbowed a sophomore out of the way and moved closer to him with all the grace of a prowling jungle cat. His heart dropped into his stomach as she pressed against the make-shift stage and looked up at him, eyes dark with fire. She shoved the money into his chest, and Damian scrambled to keep the bills from falling to the floor. 

She clicked her tongue and glared at him. “A thousand dollars to have your sorry ass take me out to dinner,  _ Damian Wayne _ .” 

“Ah… I mean, you have to actually  _ bid _ on him, Raven…” The MC looked out at the crowd and realized no one else was trying to bid on Damian. Either they ran out of cash, or Donna had effectively eliminated the competition through more than just a  _ few _ threats. The MC nodded slowly before recovering. “Okay! Going once. Going  _ twice _ . SOLD! Damian Wayne, I hope you know how to handle a date with a woman like Raven Roth. May god have mercy on your soul.”

Next to him, Garfield started to hum a funeral dirge. 

Damian just swallowed. 

_ Fuck.  _


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re not wearing that… are you?”

Raven looked down at herself in confusion. She was wearing what she always did for a Saturday night, leggings and an oversized  _ Gotham University  _ sweatshirt she got at some welcome event freshman year. Her lips twisted in annoyance and she lifted an eyebrow, knowing where Donna was going to take this conversation. “Is there something  _ wrong? _ ”

“You’re going on a date!” Donna slammed the heel of her hand into her forehead and groaned, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. “A  _ date _ . With  _ Damian Wayne _ , the  _ richest _ college student in the entire country, and you’re wearing a free sweatshirt, three year-old leggings, and boots you’ve repaired with Gorilla Glue. You  _ cannot _ be serious.” 

Raven rolled her eyes and began hunting through their living room to find her purse. She wasn’t sure why Donna cared so much, it’s not like Damian  _ actually _ liked Raven. He tolerated her at best, and despised her at worst. “I  _ highly _ doubt he’s going to give a fuck about what I’m wearing. He doesn’t even  _ like _ me, remember? The only reason he’s taking me on this stupid date is because of contractual obligation. In fact he’s probably going to stop and get fast food and then kick my ass out two blocks away from our house so he doesn’t have to deal with the shame of being seen with me.” 

Outside a car door slammed and Karen offered a low whistle as she stood by the front window. “Uh… Rae?”

Raven picked up her head, feeling a pen slide out of her messy bun and clatter to the floor. “What?”

“You… might want to rethink your clothing choices because…  _ hoo boy _ .”

Raven walked to the window and pulled the curtain back. Her heart fell into her stomach and she was pretty sure she stopped breathing. Eyes fluttering, she took a long few seconds to admire the man walking up the pathway to their house. Damian Wayne was coming to get her for their date, and he looked like he had stepped straight out of a magazine and onto her sidewalk. He was wearing gray trousers and black button-down, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the muscles in his forearm bulged as he walked -  _ how was that possible? _ She knew he was  _ built _ , but  _ damn _ … she didn’t realize she could find  _ forearms _ sexy. 

His impossibly verdant eyes flicked up to the window and locked gazes with her, his lips pulling down into a frown. Raven stumbled back from the window, the curtain falling over the glass. Panic flooding her system, she turned to Donna and stumbled through a series of confused noises, before she managed to finally speak. 

“Dress. I need a dress.” 

“ _ On it _ .” Donna grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to her room. “Bee, keep Lover Boy busy while I fix…” She looked Raven up and down for a moment before shaking her head. “...  _ this _ .”

Karen gave her a salute, a bright grin filling her face. “You got it, chief.” 

Raven didn’t even have the energy to be insulted at Donna’s choice of words. All she could think about was  _ how _ Damian Wayne was standing on her front porch, looking like a fashion model with the full intention of taking her out on a  _ date _ . She stumbled along the upstairs hallway until Donna pulled her into her room, setting Raven on the bed. 

“We’ve got about seven minutes to get you looking like you are going on a real date.” 

Downstairs Raven could hear the door open and Karen invited Damian inside. Their voices were muffled, but Karen was obviously talking about the business ethics class they had together. Raven’s heart leapt into her throat and she stared at Donna as she pulled a dress out of the back of her closet, setting it on the bed with a pair of low-heeled shoes. 

“Why is he dressed like that?  _ Why? _ ” She pitched forward and buried her head in her hands, groaning. “This was supposed to be a stupid joke. He wasn’t supposed to  _ actually _ take me out on a date… and  _ dress up _ for it.” 

“Maybe…” Donna said with a sigh as she grabbed her make-up bag from her vanity. “And hear me out on this, Rae.  _ Maybe he likes you. _ ” She patted a little cover up under Raven’s eyes, trying to hide the evidence of her late-night study sessions. “Maybe he’s liked you for years, but you two are so dimwitted and emotionally constipated that you can’t even admit that you like each other, so you’ve got this ridiculous, over-the-top rivalry going on when what you should  _ really  _ be doing is just fucking each other senseless.” Donna swiped mascara on Raven’s eyes, grimacing. “Just  _ maybe. _ ” 

“First of all.” Raven glared at her, her lips pulling down in a frown. “He doesn’t  _ like me _ . He  _ tolerates _ me, and just  _ barely _ .” She pulled off her sweatshirt and leggings, reaching for the dress Donna had pulled out. “Secondly, I am  _ not _ emotionally constipated.”

Donna wrinkled her nose and stared down at her. “Are  _ those _ the underwear you’re wearing?”

Raven looked down at her plain, faded cotton underwear with a hole near the waistband. She wrinkled her nose. “ _ Yes _ . They’re my favorite. And if I have to sit through the most uncomfortable dinner of my life, then at least my crotch is going to be comfortable.” 

“I can’t believe I have to tell you how  _ wrong _ it is that you’re wearing that underwear.” Donna’s face fell into her hand and she went to her dresser, handing her something black and lacy. “I have a new pair I just bought. Never been worn.” 

“It’s not like he’s going to see my underwear, Donna.” Raven rolled her eyes and pushed the underwear away. “I’m not wearing those.” 

“Raven.” Donna pitched her voice dangerously low and bent down to stare into her eyes, a darkness swirling there. “You are going to wear the damn underwear, or so help me god, I will throw you down on this bed and change you like a baby.” She shoved the lacy underwear into Raven’s hands. “Now  _ shut up _ and wear the fucking panties.”

Raven flushed and quickly changed her underwear before pulling the dress on over her head. She shoved her feet into Donna’s shoes, noting they were a size too big. Oh well. She had no choice to make it work, it wasn’t like Raven had any kind of dress clothing of her own. The last time she wore something even remotely formal was to her induction into the English department’s honor society two years ago. 

Donna pinned back her hair into a  _ fancy _ messy bun, and stepped back to look at her. Her lips twitched and she tugged at the loose fabric around Raven’s breasts. “Mm… I can’t believe you don’t have a push-up bra.”

Raven gave her a flat stare, trying not to be jealous of her best friend’s curves. “Shut up.” 

She glanced down at her small cleavage, barely filling out Donna’s dress. Suddenly she felt  _ weird _ , like she wasn’t quite herself in a borrowed outfit and borrowed make up. Part of her wished she had just stayed in her leggings and sweatshirt, but she didn’t want to embarrass herself either. Damian would never let her live it down if she went out on a date with him looking like she did when she crawled out of bed and went to class on a Monday morning. 

With a defeated sigh, she stared at herself in the full-length mirror. “I look…  _ fine _ . Better than before, so… it’s something.”

“Mm.” Donna eyes her carefully for a moment before going to her vanity and handing Raven a tinted lip balm and a few condoms. “Here. Tuck these in your purse.”

“ _ Donna! _ I am  _ not _ sleeping with Damian Wayne.” Raven glared at her, taking the lip balm, but ignoring the condoms. “I would rather choke at dinner.” 

“Your wandering eyes at the auction say otherwise. It wasn’t exactly like he was able to hide the massive python between his legs, and I  _ definitely _ noticed some  _ appreciation _ there.” Donna shoved the condoms into her hand and walked to the door, motioning Raven out. “But what do I know? I’ve just been your friend for the past four years.” She gave a one-shouldered shrug as Raven walked past, smirking. “And if your date goes horribly awry, then you can use them as water balloons and chuck them at his pristine, foreign car.”

Raven snorted, a small smile pulling at her lips. Whatever tension had been growing between them dissolved and Raven took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. What had she been  _ thinking? _ Agreeing to a date with Damian Wayne? It would have been easier to sign her own death warrant. 

Donna nudged her shoulder and gave her a small, teasing smile. “It’s gonna be  _ fine. _ If it goes sideways, call me and Karen and I will be there in seconds to pick you up.”

That was comforting. At least she always had her friends to back her up. Raven nodded slowly and walked downstairs. Damian turned and looked at her, and for one brief moment he said nothing. His eyes roamed her face before glancing down the rest of her body. With a low hum, he leaned back on his heels and shoved his hands in his pockets. For a moment he looked like he was going to say something snide, and Raven was already hunting for a quick comeback. She  _ refused _ to let him have the upper hand in any of their conversations. 

“I have to stop at the animal shelter before they close to drop off the money we raised.” He kept his voice surprisingly even, but there was a tension at the corner of his mouth. He was obviously just as annoyed as she was at having to take her out on a date. 

“Okay.” She nodded, trying to ignore Donna sneaking behind Damian and stuffing more condoms in her purse. Just how much sex did Donna think Raven was going to have? And  _ none _ of it was going to be with Damian. 

“And then I made reservations for us at that new Italian place by the bay.”

Raven blinked, her eyebrows knitting together. “I thought they were booked up for three months?”

Damian lifted an eyebrow, and suddenly felt very silly. “Ah. Right.  _ Wayne _ . I’m sure your clout could get you into Fort Knox on a moment’s notice.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm her nerves. She felt oddly jittery, like she was about to sizzle under the weight and heat of Damian’s unyielding stare. His lips twitched and his stare darted down her again. Raven pushed her feelings into the pit of her stomach and took a step forward. “Let’s get this over with.” 

He snorted and rolled his eyes. “Don’t sound so enthused.  _ You’re _ the one that paid  _ a thousand dollars _ for this.” 

“I didn’t pay a thousand dollars for  _ you. _ ” Yes she did, she just didn’t want to admit it. “I did it to save the kittens.” 

“Of  _ course _ you did. And I’m sure making my life a living hell for one evening is just a nice, extra bonus.” He grabbed her hand and headed for the door, looking back over his shoulder as he dragged her along. “We’ll be back by eleven.”

“Or until I kill him.” Raven snorted. “Whichever is sooner.” 

Donna just crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. “Don’t forget your  _ purse. _ ”

Raven glared and snatched it off a nearby chair. Oh she was going to use the condoms tonight, to pelt Damian’s car with water balloons like he deserved. 


End file.
